


Clarissa

by MidnightInked



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightInked/pseuds/MidnightInked
Summary: When disaster strikes New York, Clary is left to spend years in an unforgiving group home, with no memories of her younger years. Aged out of the system and on her own, her ornery cat Church by her side, she falls into the clutches of two con-men with dollar signs in their eyes as the final piece of their scheme falls into place. Evil is a foot and threatens more than the opportunity for a grand payout.AU Human, AH
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Tessa Gray & Will Herondale
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is heavily influenced by the 1997 21st Century Fox (now Disney) movie Anastasia. Similarities to real-world events may be seen throughout the tale, though are not meant to represent any historical accuracy.
> 
> It also has a splash of dystopia.
> 
> Characters, of course, belong to Cassandra Clare and her world of Shadowhunters. 
> 
> I want to thank SkylarEQuinn (ff & AO3) for letting me bounce the idea of this story off of them and fleshing out a few character paths!

**Prologue**

_"The end is in the beginning and lies far ahead"_

_-Ralph Ellison_

* * *

He looked down at the photo album on the coffee table in front of him and caressed the worn leather binding. Slowly he traced the letters engraved in the material. 

"Once we lived in an enchanted world," he opened the photo album, revealing a large glossy color print of the New York skyline; taken just as the sun started to crest the horizon, peaking between the buildings in its center.

"A world of free roaming travel, opportunity…" he held the photo album closer to his face, mesmerized by the glint of the sun's rays frozen in time. 

"and the grand parties…" 

He flipped the page to another print of the same skyline. The sun sat a little higher in the sky, shadows fell slightly shorter on the surrounding buildings as it casts its glow behind the tallest towers on the landscape. 

"A beautiful, magical time…" he looked up as he replaced the photo album on the coffee table. 

"That would soon be gone forever…" 

  
  



	2. Together in Brooklyn

Soft instrumental music faded in and out over the various scrapes, clicks and whirrs that filled the room. The activity paused, the artists all looked up as the heavy double doors of the studio creaked on their hinges.

They stared at Magnus Bane, patron of the arts in an eccentric ensemble of electric blue button-down shirt tucked into shiny black leather trousers, the cuff dusting the tongue of his matching leather boots. A burberry coat hung, from his shoulders despite the morning having warmed from the clear and sunny skies. His bold confidence made him seemingly unapproachable. His friend and fellow benefactor Ragnar is with him. Jocelyn Fairchid, his protegee stood behind the two men with her daughter-

****

Clary, eight years old, apparently had fallen behind and came rushing down the hallway followed by a gangly boy, with brown hair and glasses. He tried to catch up to her to hand her a handful of paper towels. 

“Clarissa,” the boy whispered, "you're going to be in trouble and it's all my fault!”

"Don't worry Simon, no one will notice," Clarissa assured him. Just then Simon ran two paper towels through her hair, a strand catching on her earring.

"Owww!" she shrieked. All eyes turned to Clarissa, who flashed, an innocent s mile upon seeing that she was the center of attention, and walked around the adults hovering in the entryway and took the remaining paper towels from Simon without breaking stride.

Jocelyn saw her and couldn’t help but smile at her daughter. The bustling sound of working artists ebbed and flowed over the soft must again as Magnus, Ragnar, and Jocelyn began strolling through the artists. Jocelyn held out her hand for Clarissa as she made it just in time before the curious girl ruined the clay work of an absent artist.

Clarissa had bright red hair and a slim build, her bright green eyes took in the colorful and tactile room around her. Though she never believed them, one would only need to look at the two side by side to see the woman Clarissa would grow to be. She had an abundance of energy and a curiosity that landed her in trouble often.

The studio artists gave thanks and admiration as the patrons glided among the work stations. Magnus and Ragnor were the pride of all the lower Manhattan cultural council. After viewing roughly half the artists work, Ragnor asked Jocelyn to walk with him through the remainder of the work Magnus asked Clarissa to join him.

*******

Mere blocks from the towering building that hosted the artists, a boy with golden hair and eyes to match in threadbare second hand clothes snuck out the side door of the kitchen to watch in envy as men and women in fancy, expensive clothing paraded up and down the sidewalk. Some would on occasion stop in for a pastry or fruit smoothie mixed by one of the collegiate's hired to entice the eye of the under-stimulated Wall Street workers. The boy smiled as he saw one of their regular customers approach the shop. He didn't understand it, but the man always had the brightest of clothes among the black and grey suits that cluttered the subway and hogged the taxis. Next to him was a young girl, her hair brighter than anything the boy had ever seen on the man. The red of her hair reminded him of the glowing embers from the wood stove he was charged with maintaining. 

She caught him staring at them and gave him a small smile.

He was about to smile in return, when suddenly a hand grabbed him and drug him from the sidewalk's edge. It was Michael, the store manager and his adopted father.

"You're working class, never forget that. Her kind see nothing but profit from our labor," Michael's tone was harsh. The young boy didn't quite understand Michael's hatred for the  fancy people who bought boxes of pastries and stacks of coffee every morning. 

"Someday, my place will be out there," the boy vowed defiantly. 

"Never! You're a pleb Jace! Back in the kitchen!"

*****

Magnus led Clarissa through the building. He stayed silent as the elevator descended ninety-two floors. He said nothing as they passed the bakery shop where he normally would stop for a tart. It wasn't until he sat her on a bench in Silverstein park that he finally spoke.

"Why did you not stay with us Clarissa?"

"I saw Simon and just had to stop ... "

“Why did you not say something first?” Magnus twisted on the bench to face his protege's daughter. He considered the young girl to be family,a goddaughter: if they were religious Oftentimes, Jocelyn would admonish Magnus for what she viewed as spoiling. Magnus didn't think that though. He had more money than he could spend even on his wildest days: and no family of his own to pass it on to when he finally left the world. Spending it on those he cared about brought him immense joy. He especially enjoyed when it was the small redhead beaming up at him in thanks, no matter what it was he gifted her. 

"It's not like mommy noticed," she replied sadly as she looked down at her hands folded in her lap.

Magnus closed his eyes and inhaled slowly through his nose. He understood what it was to get lost in a passion. Too often Jocelyn would lose track of time while working on a piece, or, like today, become so enthralled in the process she hadn't noticed her daughter no longer walked with them. He tried talking to her several times, the empty promises were always the same though; empty. Magnus could not fault Clarissa for not having told her mother, she was used to functioning as an independent child. He always hoped though, that she would see he cared for her like his own, and talk to him when her mother failed. 

"Why did you have to stop and see Simon then?" He mimicked her enthusiast, for emphasis.

"I was showing him something”, she responded sheepishly.

"What were you showing him?" Clarissa looked up at Magnus before reaching into the pocket of her dress, handing him an envelope. He peeked inside at the content before he slipped it into his own pocket.

“I thought you were told not to look into this anymore. "

“I know, but I had to because... " Clarissa trailed off and leaned into Magnus's side. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her in close. Clarissa knew she didn't have to explain.

"Oh Magnus, do you have to go back to Brooklyn? It's so far away!"

“It's not that far, just say the word and we can be sharing a plate of fairy cakes,"

"But why do you have to go back?" She pushed, her voice reached a hint of whining.

“It’s where I made my home biscuit, but I do have something for you,” he reached into his coat pocket and retrieved a small blue box. Clarissa straightened, her eyes lighting up, she loved when Magnus gave her things. So far her favorites included a balloon with confetti floating in it that never settled, a fake passport where she kept stickers of all the places Magnus travelled.

Magnus slowly removed the lid, revealing a glittering key dangling from a white gold chain. Clarissa reached out and touched it delicately. At her touch, the key spun slowly. 

"Together in Brooklyn?" She was confused by the gift. It was an odd gift, not in line with the others she'd collected so far. 

"When you're older," he emphasized, laughing as Clarissa made a disgruntled face "you can take the train to come see me in Brooklyn. Until then, whenever you miss me, you can hold this key, and know I'm not far away." 

With a nod from the redhead, Magnus put the key around Clarissa's neck. They embraced, then suddenly...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, first chapter! I'm actually pretty nervous for this story. The movie, despite its historical inaccuracies was an all time favorite of mine growing up! I even have the music box still... mang years later! I won't make the same mistake as last time and promise an update schedule. After that cliffhanger though, I'll try to make it sooner rather than later! 
> 
> Sooo questions  
> -What do you will happen?  
> -What do you think of little Jace? Of Magnus?  
> -Who's going to be the villian....hmmm
> 
> P.s, pardon any edits or formatting... I wrote and posted this chapter from my phone. *hides*


End file.
